


ETA 30 Minutes

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Hannibal and B.A. won't make it in time.





	ETA 30 Minutes

“That doesn’t look good.”

“You have a gift for understatement,” Face said, looking down at the wound that was spilling a ridiculous amount of blood, even around the hand that was keeping pressure on it. “How far out are Hannibal and B.A.?”

“30 minutes, last check-in.”

“Shit. Okay, I’m not going to be able to stay awake that long. You good to keep pressure on this once I pass out?”

“Face, I don’t…”

“Murdock, I need you to do this, so I don’t die. Soon as B.A. and Hannibal get here you can pass it off to them, but you need to do this, just as a stopgap measure.”

Mudrock nodded, pale at the thought of so much of his friend’s blood on his hands.

“I’ve got about five minutes until I pass out.”

“I’ve got this,” Murdock said, trying to convince himself more than Face.

“I know you do,” Face said, feeling himself begin to lose consciousness. “Your turn.”


End file.
